


Aftercare

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pain, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Link is exhausted and sweaty after today's episode. He needs some comfort and some aftercare. Who better than Rhett?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhink Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492520
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by today's wedgie hangman episode. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed because that's just how I roll sometimes. 
> 
> Also bad. Forgive me.

Link is exhausted. Or past exhausted, if that’s even possible. But it’s done now, it’s over with, and he can rest for a little while before their afternoon meetings. His whole body aches, but Rhett’s arm around his waist, fingers digging into his side over his sweatshirt, is a welcome comfort as they make their way to the office. Link holds onto Rhett much the same way, more to help hold himself up as they go. 

“Rhett, I’m tired,” he mumbles, head dropping to the crook of Rhett’s shoulder. 

Rhett squeezes him, “I know, honey, but we’re almost there.” His voice is soft and sweet as they walk slowly, Link’s more of a shuffle because of his sore bottom and legs. 

Their shared office door finally comes into view after a couple of minutes more shuffle-walking in tandem. Link is grateful for it because it means he gets to sit on something soft and comfortable instead of their desk chairs. He was so ready to be done filming and get out of those clothes that he could have cried when the more was finished, and Rhett saw it. He gathered Link up after shoo-ing the crew out and soothed him and got him heading towards the office. 

Rhett helps him through the door, then turns and locks it so they can have some privacy. Link sighs at the sight of the couch. “Come on, let’s get you settled,” Rhett says and helps him to the couch where he sits gingerly and lays back. 

“Fuck that’s nice,” Link sighs and settles into the cushions. Rhett laughs above him, then the cushions are dipping at Link’s feet. Big hands grab him around the ankles and tug enough that he’s slipping down the couch, legs coming to rest over Rhett’s lap. “What’cha doin’ down there?”

Rhett grins at Link. “Takin’ care of you. You’re tired, you need someone to help you out a little.” With that being said, Rhett picks up one foot and unties the shoe. He slips it and the sock off Link’s foot, both hitting the floor with a clunk, then he moves to the other one. Once both shoes and socks are off Link wiggles his toes, smiling dopily at Rhett. 

“That’s not what hurts so much,” Link says, this time wiggling his hips in Rhett’s general direction. But even that hurts too much and he whimpers when his underwear tugs and pulls at already sore skin and muscles.

Rhett maneuvers himself around so he’s settled on his knees, Link’s legs landing around his hips, bent at the knees. Link watches as Rhett leans over, smoothing his hands over Link’s thighs and stopping at the top of his jeans. He puffs out a breath in anticipation. The button pops and the zipper is slid down, giving some sort of relief on Link’s rubbed raw skin. He raises his hips just enough for Rhett to pull the jeans down, over his hips and butt, before sliding them off his legs to fall to the floor. 

“Shit, Link, you really got the raw end of the deal, didn’t you?” Rhett asks softly as he uses his thumbs to rub at his hip bones. He giggles at his own joke only a little bit. 

Link rolls his eyes. Of course he got the raw end of the deal. While Rhett still lost in the end and had to be cranked for punishment, Link had the misfortune of getting suspended in mid-air for several minutes. The cup provided _some_ relief around his crotch but the edges still dug in painfully. The two layers of underwear definitely didn’t help as every crank sent them further and further up his ass and digging into his skin, rubbing him raw in places he’d rather not think about and making his whole body tense and cramp. Holding onto the sides helped some, but not enough.

Although, if he were to be honest, there’s a side of him that enjoyed it _too much_. Everyone knows about his kink, how much he really likes a bit of pain added to the mix, but this was extreme. This was worse than the first time they brought out the machine. And even through all of it, he still found himself turned on as the crank turned and he was lifted up with every single one, underwear bunching and pulling in all the right places, and the cup applying almost too much pressure to his cock and balls. Each crank lifted him higher and higher, with no relief, and the higher he went the harder he got in his cup. 

Coming down was, well, it was an experience. Link was ready for it, he was ready for those relief cranks so he could actually put all his weight on the floor instead of holding himself up with his hands and the crank. But he was closer than he thought--didn’t think at all that it would happen without a little more help--and Lucas releasing the tension on the rope had the cup rubbing him just right and _fuck_ , it was so good he couldn’t help but yell on the way down. 

Rhett’s hands tugging on the torn underwear has Link blinking rapidly. “I said, lift up so I can get these off,” Rhett says, voice loud as he keeps tugging on the offending garment. Link doesn’t respond fast enough because Rhett suddenly rips the underwear the rest of the way and jerks them off. Link groans; it feels impossible but he’s twitching in the cup. 

Next comes the other pair of underwear. This pair isn’t ripped and torn but it is bunched uncomfortably around the cup and wedged in around the edges. He can’t imagine how red and rubbed raw his skin looks, but he can feel it when Rhett gingerly pulls the underwear down, helping Link lift up so he can get the pair all the way off. He hisses when cool air hits his clammy skin.

The cup is last. Link shifts around, groaning when the fabric holding the thing in place makes the raw skin sting. His muscles are tensing as he lifts up a final time so Rhett can get it off. This one he goes a little slower, takes his time working the garment off of Link’s hips. He presses kisses into Link’s skin as he goes, first on his hip bones then across the V of his pelvis and stopping right below his belly button, hands getting the cup down far enough it can be kicked off. Link sighs in relief.

“You really made a mess, Link,” Rhett murmurs, lips brushing Link’s skin with every word. He’s still kind of sweaty from filming but he knows that’s not the mess Rhett is referring to. Now sticky, the evidence of his release is exposed and in plain sight; now Rhett can see just how much Link enjoyed being suspended. He looks down at Rhett, hovering over his cock, breath warm as he breathes. “Let me help clean you up.” 

Before Link can protest, Rhett licks from base to tip, _hard_ , pressing his cock flat as he licks up the length of him. Link gasps and moans, shudders when Rhett does it again, entire body tensing. He’s too sore and abused but Rhett’s tongue feels too good on his sensitive and spent dick to lie still. Hands falling to Rhett’s curls, Link holds on and bucks his hips, moaning louder. 

Rhett pins him down to the couch. “Fuck, Rhett, I can’t--” Link whines when his cock starts to fill from the sensation of Rhett’s tongue. Rhett mouths his way down, taking his time cleaning up every drop of sticky cum from Link’s skin he finds; he pays special attention to Link’s balls, sucking each one in his mouth and running his tongue around them, getting every spot. 

“I think I got it all.” Rhett grasps Link around the waist, thumbs rubbing circles into his abs, soothing. Link moans and uses his hands in Rhett’s hair to guide him back up. He nudges his half-hard cock against Rhett’s mouth, begs him to open up, not caring how desperate he sounds when only minutes ago he was too exhausted to even walk straight. Rhett’s found a particularly sore spot, thumb digging into and causing a flare of pain and fuck if that doesn’t make him moan louder.

“No, you definitely missed a spot,” Link huffs. 

Rhett doesn’t say anything. Instead he wraps his lips around the head of Link’s cock and sucks, tongues at the slit, sinks down slowly and with purpose. Link tightens his hold on Rhett’s hair and tries to relax, but he can’t. Despite the soreness and the tension in his body he bucks his hips and wraps his legs around Rhett’s body. 

He’s impossibly hard, _again_ , after just a few moments of Rhett bobbing his head and using his tongue. Link squeezes his legs around Rhett, simultaneously wincing at the twinge of pain in his sore muscles and moaning at the jolt of pleasure it sends straight to his cock in Rhett’s mouth. 

Within minutes Link is tensing up, can feel his second release of the day building at the base of his spine with every sweep of Rhett’s tongue and every suck. The soreness in his body only intensifies the arousal pulsing through him and all it takes is Rhett tonguing that one spot under the head for Link to groan long and low and cum down Rhett’s throat. It feels like it lasts forever, Rhett taking every drop so good, never faltering as Link nearly jerks his hair too hard and tightens his legs too tight. 

Rhett sits back with a grin, wiping his mouth off as he stares down at Link. Link practically melts into the couch cushions, so boneless and satisfied now that he doesn’t think he would be able to move unless Rhett did it for him. 

“Feel better?” Rhett asks and palms Link’s thighs for comfort. 

Link sighs and closes his eyes in contentment. “Yeah, _yeah_ , I feel great.” And he does. He feels fantastic. 

“So another wedgie machine in our future?”

Link shoves his sweaty hair out of his face and grins. 

“Fuck I hope so.”


End file.
